Can You Really Expect The Unexpected?
by Mrs.RobertPattinson
Summary: Bella is Pregnant...the problem is...she doesn't know who the father is. Who's the father? Why doesn't she know who the father is? Where does the story begin? Will she ever find out who he is? EXB R&R!
1. News

**A/N: I've been having way too many ideas lately so here's another one.**

**Chapter 1**

I paced around the woods that were behind my house. This couldn't be happening. I tried my best to calm my breaths as I waited for my best friend Alice to come. She knew where we were going to meet yet she was already ten minutes late.

I ran my fingers through my hair, stopped pacing, and took in a deep calming breath. This can't be happening to me. Why me? I'm so stupid! I took another breath as my eyes started to water.

"Bella?" I turned around to see Alice coming towards me.

I quickly ran up to her and cried into her arms, "Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked as she rubbed soothing circles on my back.

I sobbed furiously into her arms and started crumbling to the floor. She tried to help me up but I was too heavy for her. I sat on the ground and sobbed towards the ground.

She bent down in front of me and lightly wiped my tears away, "You're scaring me. Just tell me what's wrong."

"My parents are going to kill me," I sobbed out.

"What? Why?" she asked.

I quieted my sobs and looked into her eyes intently, "Alice, if I tell you something…will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course," she said with a sad face.

"Alice…I…I'm…I'm pregnant," I finally sobbed out.

She gasped before she brought her hand up to her mouth. She slowly let it down, "A–are you sure?" she asked.

I nodded, "I went to the doctor," I sniffled.

"Oh my god. You are right. You're parents _are_ going to kill you."

"I know," I sniffled again, "And that's not the worst part."

"What can be worse than your parents killing you?" she asked.

"I…Alice…I don't know who the father is," the waterworks started again.

"What? How do you _not know_ who the father is?" she asked.

I crossed my legs Indian style and looked down at my hands in my lap, "Remember that party you threw two months ago?" I asked.

"Yeah," she smiled as she remembered, "It was the best party I ever threw."

"Well I kind of got…drunk…and I remember going upstairs and fooling around with someone," I winced a bit as I tried to remember who it was, "And one thing led to another and we had…sex. I don't remember who it was. I don't remember anything about the guy. And that was my first time."

"How horrible," Alice mumbled, "Your first time and you don't remember anything about it _and_ you get pregnant."

I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes again, "Will you be there when I tell my parents? I really need someone to be there."

She tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and smiled lightly, "Of course. When are you going to tell them?" she asked.

I slowly stood up, "Now? If that's okay with you," I said softly.

She stood up and dusted her pants off, "Let's go. And Bella?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Remember that I'm here for you hundred percent through the whole thing," she said as she linked her arm with mine when we started walking.

I smiled, "Thanks Alice. For everything."

I was shaking like crazy from the inside as we approached the house. I took in a deep breath before I opened the back door, "Mom? Dad?"

"We're in the living room," my mom called back.

I stopped in the kitchen and took Alice's hands, "I'm scared," I murmured to her, "What if they kick me out?"

"You can stay with me," she said as she lightly squeezed my hand in reassurance.

I pursed my lips and nodded before I took her hand and walked into the living room. They were sitting on the couch together watching TV.

"We need to talk," I told them. My dad saw the expression on my face and quickly turned the TV off.

"Okay we're listening," he said.

I swallowed hard and looked down at my feet, "Mom, dad…I…I'm…you're," I took in a deep breath and finally said it, "I'm pregnant."

I watched as my father turned from red to purple in seconds, "What?!" he yelled as he stood up from the couch. I took a step back in fear and felt the tears coming fast.

"How could you do this to us?!" my mother yelled as she got on her feet too.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" I said with a watery voice.

"The hell you didn't!" my dad yelled taking another step towards me.

I took another step back, "I'm _sorry_," my voice broke.

"I don't want you in my house. You are going to start packing right now and you are leaving this house this instant!" my father yelled at me.

I pursed my lips and let the tears fall freely as I nodded. I took Alice's hand and started making my way upstairs when she stopped me, "We'll have Esme and Rosalie come get your stuff later. If that's okay with you Mr. and Mrs. Swan?"

My mom nodded as the tears welled up in her eyes. I nodded as well and started making my way to the front door. I stopped at the front door when my father started talking again, "You are a disgrace to this family. From now on you aren't part of this family."

I choked out a sob as I quickly walked out the door and went straight to the car. I got in, closed the door and sobbed as she started driving to her house. I had always had a good relationship with the Cullen's. They were like my second family.

She stopped the car in front of her house and helped me walk to the door. I cried on her shoulder as she led me into her house.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Esme asked as soon as she saw us.

I started sobbing harder as soon as the words came out of her mouth. Alice helped me to the couch. Rosalie came and sat next to me, "What happened?" She quickly wrapped an arm around my shoulder and let me lean my head on her shoulder and cry.

"Who died?" Emmett asked.

"I might as well have," I sobbed out.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

I trembled in Rosalie's arms but couldn't respond back to him. "You want me to tell them?" Alice asked softly.

I looked around the room at their faces and nodded to Alice.

"Bella just told her parents her news," Alice started.

"What news?" Edward asked.

"Bella's pregnant," Alice announced to the room.

The room fell quiet. When suddenly, "Yay!" Rosalie yelled making me jump in fright.

I looked at her in confusion, "Why are you so happy?" I asked in a watery voice.

"We can help you raise the baby!" she said with a huge smile, "I've always wanted a baby Bella. I can't have them though," she said sadly.

I wiped at my face and sniffled, "Rosalie's right sweetie. We're here for you, we'll help you with everything," Esme said as she lightly placed her hand on mine.

"Who's the father?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed again and ran my fingers through my hair, "I don't know. I don't remember anything about the guy."

"How is that possible?" Emmett asked a bit amused.

"I was drunk Emmett. I don't remember anything," I said as I looked around the room ashamed.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Jasper said suddenly. He was always good at seeing people's emotions on their faces.

I sighed again, "My parents kicked me out. They're disclaiming me," I said softly.

"Rosalie, Esme, you wouldn't mind going to Bella's house and packing for her would you?" Alice asked.

"Of course not," Esme said as she got up and took Rosalie's hand, "We'll be back soon."

The whole family was adopted so they didn't usually call Carlisle and Esme mom and dad. Rosalie and Emmett were both 23 and together. Alice and Jasper are 19 and they're going out. Edward is my age, eighteen, and is currently single. Probably wouldn't last long though.

I was still a bit shaken up, "Jasper and I will go figure out where you're going to stay. Emmett, get Bella some water," Alice ordered as she walked upstairs with Jasper.

I crossed my legs Indian style on the couch and sighed again. I looked up when I noticed Edward walking towards me, "You okay?" he asked as he sat on the couch next to me.

I pursed my lips and shook my head, "No. I'm stupid Edward," I said as I looked up at him, "I'm going to be a single mother now all because I don't remember who the father is."

"You don't remember anything?" he asked.

I sighed a bit frustrated, "If I remembered anything you think I'd be struggling right now to remember his face?"

"Wait so you remember what happened but you don't remember his face?" he asked.

"No I don't remember his face at all. It's like it was erased out of my head," I said as I ran my fingers through my hair and left them there.

I was starting to have a panic attack. He quickly and gently wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Shh its okay. We'll get through this."

I wrapped my arms around his midsection and buried my face into his chest. "Edward?" I said into his chest.

"Yeah?" he asked as he rubbed circles on my back.

"I'm scared," I confessed to him, "What if I mess this up? What if I ruin the poor baby's life?"

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes, "You won't mess this up. We'll be here every step of the way. _I'll_ be here every step of the way."

Why would he be more important than everyone else?

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Please review!**


	2. I Don't Want One

**Chapter 2**

_Why would he be more important than everyone else?_

I rested my head back on his shoulder and took in a shaky breath.

"Okay well we know where you're staying," Alice announced as she bounced back downstairs.

I pulled away from Edward to look at Alice, "Where?" I asked more calm now.

"In Edward's room," she replied back with a grin.

"Did you even ask him?" I said looking at Edward before I looked back at her.

"No, but he'll do it," she said as she looked around the room.

I looked back at Edward, "Are you okay with that?"

He lightly placed his hand on mine in reassurance, "Of course."

"Are you sure? Because once I get more into the pregnancy I'm going to be getting up every five minutes and throwing up in the middle of the night," I rambled.

He chuckled lightly, "Yes I'm sure."

I smiled, "Okay."

"Okay well Edward help her get to the room while I go look for Emmett and kick his ass," Alice said.

"I don't need help going to the room Alice," I got up and started walking up the stairs; Edward behind me, "I can manage my–," Edward quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and saved me from falling.

I tucked my hair behind my ear and looked up at Edward with a sheepish smile, "Okay so maybe I do need help."

He chuckled lightly before he let go of my waist. He walked along my side up the stairs and into his room. As soon as I saw his bed I realized that _that_ was where I got pregnant. I swallowed silently as I walked over and sat on the bed.

Edward just stood in front of me with his hands in his pocket. He was looking around awkwardly, "You're not going to act weird around me are you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I may be pregnant but I'm the same person Edward," I said.

He came and sat down next to me taking my hand in his, "I know that."

I pursed my lips and nodded slowly, "You think you can give me something to sleep in? I'm kind of tired."

He lightly placed his hand on my cheek before he nodded. He got up went over to one of his drawers and handed me a big shirt of his.

"Thanks," I got up and walked into his restroom. I got undressed and put his shirt on before I walked out. It was the middle of the afternoon but with all the crying I had been doing today I felt exhausted.

I crawled on the bed and got in on the left side. I got under the covers but just sat there and looked at Edward, "Your favorites the right side right?" I asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked a bit surprised.

How did I know? I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion, "I don't know…instinct I guess."

He nodded and looked around the room real quick, "Well I guess I'll let you go to sleep."

He started to get up, "Edward?" I asked making him stop and look at me.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you mind…staying here with me?" I finally got out.

"No not at all," he crossed his legs Indian style and just watched me.

"Next to me I mean," I said a bit embarrassed.

"Oh sure," he said as he crawled to his side of the bed and leaned against the headboard.

I turned my body towards his and crawled all the way under. I rested my head on his pillow and looked up at him.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" he asked looking down at me.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" I was truly curious.

He just stared into my eyes, "I don't want one," he said simply.

"Why don't you want one?" I asked as I propped my head on my elbow.

He shrugged, "I'm just not looking for a relationship right now."

"Yeah I wouldn't either. You might end up getting the girl pregnant."

He smiled down at me, "Who knows? Maybe."

I looked up at him a bit confused but with a smile on my face, "_Have_ you ever had sex?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied quickly.

"Seriously?" I was surprised. He didn't look like the type.

"Why is that such a big surprise?" he asked.

"Because I've never seen you with a girl before," I explained.

He stayed quiet but never looked away, "Well no need to ask me the question. Obviously I have."

He smiled lightly but it looked like a sad smile, "How many months are you?" he asked.

"Two and a half. I'm going in for an ultrasound in two weeks," I sighed and looked down at my stomach.

"This isn't your fault Bella," he whispered.

"I know. It's also the fathers fault. The problem is I don't know who that is…gosh I sound like such a slut," the tears were coming again.

"Hey," he lightly touched my chin with his finger, "look at me," he said. I sniffled and looked up at him with watery eyes, "You are not a slut," he said firmly.

"How do you know _that_?" my voice broke.

He lightly wiped a stray tear away with his thumb, "Because I know you Bella."

I swallowed down the tears that were building up but they ended up silently rolling down my face anyways. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me towards him. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his midsection, "I _ruined_ my life," I cried out.

"How did you ruin your life?" he asked. He lightly rubbed circles on my back.

"Well let's see: I get drunk at a party, have sex for the first time with someone I don't remember and most likely don't know, and get pregnant. How does that not ruin my life?" I asked.

"The first time?" he asked.

"_Yes_, and I don't even remember it," my voice broke.

"Wow that is bad," he murmured.

"Well thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Things will get better. I promise," he said.

"_How_?"

"In seven months you'll have a little tiny baby in your arms to love and care for," he said softly and admiringly.

I smiled lightly as the exhaustion started taking over, "Thanks," I murmured back.

"For what?" he asked.

"For making me see the good side of this," I mumbled out before I fell asleep.

For the past month I had been dreaming about being pregnant and about babies. And I didn't even know then. Now that I know my dreams have changed. I have a little baby in my arms with a big smile on my face. I look up to see the father of my baby's face but it's completely blank. Like if it was erased. It was a bit creepy I'll have to admit but it was more sad than creepy because I was longing to know the face of my child.

I looked back down at the baby in fear and noticed that it didn't have a face either. Without knowing what the father looks like I don't know all of the baby's features. Slowly the baby disappeared from my arms. I looked up at the father in panic to see him disappear as well.

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Weird

**Chapter 3**

_I looked up at the father in panic to see him disappear as well._

I woke up with a small jerk. But nothing else too extreme. I looked around to see that it was dark out and I was still in Edward's arms.

"You okay?" Edward asked sleepily.

"Yeah, bad dream that's all," I said as I cuddled up closer to him.

"You wanna talk about it?" he was practically half asleep.

"No, I'll tell you in the morning," I said sleepily myself.

"Okay," he yawned out.

He wrapped his arm tighter around me and went back to sleep. I fell back to sleep and woke up again early in the morning. It was around six o' clock. The house was completely quiet. I slowly disentangled myself from Edward, without waking him, and went into the restroom.

I took a shower and got ready for school. I had just entered senior year. That's the reason Alice had thrown the party in the first place. I looked inside Edward's closet, which was in the restroom, and found my clothes hanging already.

I picked out a loose shirt and a pair of comfortable jeans and put them on before I stepped out of the restroom. Edward was sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes, "Morning," he yawned out.

I barely realized that all he was wearing was boxers. I smiled at his sleepy face. I walked over and tousled his hair playfully before shoving his head lightly, "Wake up sleepy head."

"I'm up, I'm up," he said as he got off the bed and went into the restroom.

I chuckled lightly before I went downstairs, slowly I might add, and walked into the kitchen. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were already there. Rosalie walked up to me with a grin and hugged me gently, "Morning."

I chuckled lightly, "Morning, are you going to do that every morning?" I asked as I pulled away.

"That and this," she bent down and kissed my tummy, "Morning baby," she cooed.

"Okay that's definitely going to be weird," I said as she pulled away.

Esme set a plate in front of me once I sat at the table, "Here I hope nothing I made you makes you sick," she said as she handed me a glass off orange juice.

Everything looked delicious. I was done eating the plate even before the guys got downstairs. I got up and gave Esme a small hug, "The breakfast was amazing," I said with a smile.

"I'm glad," she replied back as she started cleaning my dish.

I turned around to see Carlisle as well as the rest of the boys come down the stairs, "Wow you guys take longer than girls to get ready," I said as I leaned against the counter with a smile.

"How you feeling?" Carlisle asked before he sat at the table.

"Fine," I said with a small smile.

"I want you to come in after school today so I can give you all the information you'll need about the pregnancy and the baby," he said before he started eating.

I nodded slowly and looked over to see Rosalie staring at my stomach. I hit her arm lightly, "Stop that," I said.

"I'm sorry it's just…you look so cute with your little lump," she said with a smile as she lightly touched my stomach.

I lightly slapped her hand away, "Look what you did this morning was already weird enough."

"What did she do?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Nothing," Rosalie said to him, "I just kissed the baby good morning," she said with a smile.

"How did you do that?" Emmett asked confused.

"Easy like this," she bent down again and kissed my tummy before she hugged it.

I looked down at her a bit weirded out, "Okay you're freaking me out here Rose," I said making her pull away.

"Sorry," she said with a sheepish smile.

"Okay well I need to get to school so I can talk to the principal," I announced. Edward put his plate in the sink and grabbed his keys ready to go.

"Why are you going to see the principal?" he asked.

"I decided that I'm only going to go to school until I reach my fourth month and I'll get homeschooled after that," I said as I started to lift my backpack.

Edward quickly ran up to me and took my backpack from me, "Too heavy," he explained.

I rolled my eyes and followed him towards the front door, "Ok well I'll see you later Carlisle," I called before I walked out the door. I walked over and got into Edward's Volvo. We got to school in less than ten minutes.

As soon as I got there I headed for the principals office. I stopped in front of Edward and put my hand out.

"No, no, no, we have first period together so you can go get it there," he said.

I sighed, "Okay fine, see you in a bit." I slowly walked away and knocked on the principal's door.

"Come in," he called.

I opened the door and stood there awkwardly, "Isabella right?" he asked as I closed the door.

I smiled lightly, "Yeah, I need to talk to you," I announced.

He looked at me seriously now, "Okay sit down," he said as he extended his hand out.

I sat down in the chair and looked at him.

"Okay what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," I said a bit ashamed.

He was shocked, "Oh…umm."

"I only came in here to make an agreement," I said patiently.

"Okay what may that be?" he asked as he folded his hands on the desk.

"I decided that I only want to attend school for two and a half more months and then get homeschooled after that," I said.

"Do your parents know about this?" he asked.

"My parents kicked me out. I'm living with the Cullen's now which is fine since I'm eighteen already and I'm an adult."

He nodded, "Okay well who's the father. He'll need to make his decision on what he wants to do as well," he had a pen in hand and was writing stuff down.

"Umm yeah about that…I don't really…remember…who the father is," I said slowly.

"Okay well when you find out you need to inform me so that I can have a meeting with him," he said calmly.

I nodded as I stood up, "Okay. Thank you."

I stopped at the door when he said, "And congratulations on the baby."

I smiled back at him, "Thanks."

My classes went by pretty fast until I got to seventh period. I had P.E. I didn't even think about this class. I just walked in and waited for Ms. Moss to take attendance. I was going through my locker, trying to organize it, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I closed the locker and turned around to see Ms. Moss. "I need to speak to you in private," she announced.

Everyone in the room was staring at us; I nodded slowly, "Ok."

She led me to her office and closed the door behind me, "From now on you will report to class, get marked present and then head over to room 102."

"Why?" I asked.

"Pregnant girls aren't allowed to do P.E. here. So you'll be attending health class seventh period but you have to come here for attendance first," she explained.

I pursed my lips and nodded, "So should I go now?" I asked.

"Yeah," she grabbed a paper and placed it in my hand, "Give this to her when you get there."

I took the paper and nodded. I went over picked my backpack up and walked out of the locker rooms. I made my way slowly across campus and stopped in front of the door. I took a deep breath before I opened the door and walked in.

All eyes were on me. I ignored everyone in the room and walked over to Mrs. Netter. I handed her the paper and waited for her to tell me where to sit. She smiled at me before, "You can sit over there," she pointed to the right side of the class where the lab tables were. And there were sinks right in the middle of the tables for projects I guess. I walked over and sat on the stool.

I put my backpack on the table in front of me and took out a notebook and paper.

"Okay class this week we'll be talking about the sexual reproduction system and what comes with it," she announced.

I had to suppress a groan. I didn't need to know anything else about sex. I got into this problem _because_ of sex. The class went up in cheers. Mainly the boys. I looked over at them and glared. Little did they know what happens when you have sex.

They end up getting a girl like me pregnant.

**A/N: Please Review!!**


	4. UltraSound

**Chapter 4**

_They end up getting a girl like me pregnant._

"Quiet down!" she yelled. The whole class went quiet. "Sex is more complicated than it looks."

"Tell me about it," I whispered.

"Sex comes with consequences," I noticed immediately that she glanced towards me. I looked away and ended up looking right into a pair of emerald green eyes. I bit my lip lightly and looked back at my notepad. Great, I have Edward in this class. Guess I won't have to look for him in the parking lot.

"You can get diseases such as aids and herpes but the main thing we're going to discuss is…pregnancy."

Oh great! Just great! Might as well tell the whole wide world that the reason for this discussion is sitting in your room. I ran my fingers through my hair and doodled mindlessly on my notebook.

"And seeing as you guys are giving me a different reaction for this topic I'm going to change our schedule and have us talk about pregnancy for the next two weeks," groans erupted the room.

Me being one of them. Although not for the same reason as the guys. I'd rather read about this kind of thing than hear someone teach me about it. For the next thirty minutes I ignored her sex talk and the facts about the whole sperm and egg thing and just doodled.

Doodling was good. I quickly put my stuff back in my backpack and slung it over my shoulder when the bell rang. I ignored the stare from Mrs. Netter as I walked to the exit quickly. I stopped at the door and looked up to meet those emerald green eyes again.

I smiled slightly. He smiled back before he quickly took my backpack from my shoulder and placed it on his. "Thanks," I whispered as we slowly walked towards the parking lot.

"So how was your day?" he asked.

"Fine. How was your day?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Fine," he answered back.

"Bella!" I turned around to be hugged to death by Alice.

"Alice…can't…breathe," I gasped out.

She quickly let go, "Sorry!" she said with a guilty expression.

I shook my head lightly to make the stars go away.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist as I wobbled a little.

"Alice!" Rosalie exclaimed before I heard a small slap.

I widened my eyes and the stars vanished. I blinked a couple times and finally got my vision back. Alice was looking at me with a worried expression as was Emmett and Jasper while Rosalie was glaring at Alice.

Where's Edward? That's when I felt the warm hand on my arm and another on my waist. I looked up to see Edward's face looking down at me with concern.

"See what you did?!" Rosalie told Alice, or more like yelled.

"No," I breathed out in a low voice, "No I'm fine," I said louder.

Rosalie quickly came to my side and looked me over, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? If you are Alice is _so_ dead."

"I'm fine," I said more firmly, "Just got lightheaded that's all."

"I'm _so_ sorry," Alice said. I looked over at her to see water filling her eyes.

I quickly walked up to her, "Alice, don't cry," I lightly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm fine. Really."

She smiled lightly before she wrapped her arms around me. "I won't do it again I promise."

"It better not," Rosalie snorted out.

I pulled away and looked at Rosalie, "Rose leave Alice alone. You guys are going to have to get use to me fainting because apparently it happens to a lot of pregnant women." I walked back to the car and got in.

Everyone else got in and we drove back to the house. As soon as I got in the house I went straight for the kitchen to get something to eat. But everything I looked at didn't grab my attention. So I went back to the couch and sat down with a sigh.

That's when I noticed that everyone was looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"We were just wondering," Esme started.

"About what?" I asked.

"Are you–?"

"Crap!" I said when I noticed the time.

"What?" they all asked.

"I was supposed to go meet Carlisle at the hospital," I said as I stood up.

"How are you going to get there?" Rosalie asked.

"I'll take her," Edward said getting up from the couch.

"Thanks," I told him as I followed him out the door.

We got in the car and were at the hospital in minutes. I quickly got off and walked beside Edward towards Carlisle's office. I waited patiently as Edward knocked on the door and waited for an answer. We walked in together making Carlisle look at us in surprise.

He quickly shook the surprise off his face and went to work. Carlisle got me a room and told me that he had to go get the ultrasound machine on and ready. So Edward and I just waited there…in an awkward silence.

I rocked my feet back and forth on the edge of the bed and would glance over at him every once in a while. "Are you sure you wanna be here when I get the ultrasound?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"If it's okay with you?" he said.

"Yeah of course it is," why is it okay for him to be there? He isn't the father…but I guess he'll replace the father for today.

Carlisle popped his head into the room just then, "Ready?" he asked.

I hopped off the bed, "Yup," I walked over to him and Edward and I followed him to another room.

I walked over to the bed and laid down on it. "I'm going to lift your shirt up and put some cold gel on your tummy okay?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded as he pulled my shirt up to reveal my smooth little bump and put some _very_ cold gel on my stomach. He spread it around with the ultrasound stick and turned the screen on. As soon as it turned on I heard a small heart beat. I looked over at the screen to see a little small dinosaur shape in the center.

I looked at it amazed, "Is that…?"

Carlisle smiled, "Yes it is."

I smiled at it, "It looks like a baby T-Rex."

Carlisle chuckled, "I think you're the first mother to actually admit that their baby looks like a dinosaur."

"So when can I find out what it is?" I asked.

"When your five months. How many months are you now?" he asked.

"Two and a half," I said a bit sadly, "Can I get a picture?" I asked.

"Of course," he did something with the machine and handed me the picture with a smile.

I took it from him gently, "Thank you."

"Well the good thing is, is that the baby looks healthy as does the mother," he said writing something on a paper after he had handed me a paper towel to wipe the gel off my stomach.

I gently wiped my stomach completely clean before I put my shirt back down. "Here is a prescription for the prenatal vitamins you're gonna have to take."

I took the paper from his hand and swung my legs over the edge. "So when do I have to come back in?"

"I'd say when you're five months that way we check what the sex of the baby is," he said with a smile as he stood up and opened the door.

I hopped of the bed and followed him, "K then I guess I'll see ya at home," I looked over to see Edward staring at the screen, "Come on Edward lets go."

He looked away from the screen and quickly walked over to us. We said our goodbye's and quickly left the hospital and went straight home. The whole ride home I just stared at the little ultrasound picture in thought.

I got out of the car and followed Edward into the kitchen. I watched as he made himself something to eat. When I had looked in the refrigerator earlier I hadn't found anything appetizing my baby wanted to eat. Now, as I watched Edward make himself a sandwich, my stomach grumbled.

I was looking at him making it with a watery mouth and a longing look. He looked up to meet my gaze and smiled lightly, "Do you want some?" he asked.

"Depends…what's in it?" I asked.

"It's a ham sandwich with cottage cheese," he replied back.

My mouth watered more but I didn't want to admit that I wanted to eat something that weird, "No thanks," I answered back.

He shrugged and bit into the sandwich. I was only inches away from him. The counter was the only thing separating us. As soon as he bit into it a second time I reached over and took a bite from the other end.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	5. Keep it or Adoption?

**Chapter 5**

_As soon as he bit into it a second time I reached over and took a bite from the other end._

"Mmm," I said as I pulled away and chewed the amazing food in my mouth.

Edward was looking at me a bit shocked and amused, "That actually tastes good," I admitted.

He shook his head as he went in for another bite. I leaned against the counter and took another bite from the end I was eating on. I stayed leaning against the counter as I chewed along with Edward. We stared into each others eyes as we chewed.

The piece was getting smaller but we still were sharing, although techniquely I was stealing. He took a bite out of the small piece that was left at the same time I did. I felt my lips lightly brush against his. I pulled away and covered my mouth with my hand as I chewed, "Sorry."

He brushed his hands together to get rid of the crumbs and swallowed, "Its okay."

"Bella?" I leaned away from the counter and turned around to see everyone staring at me.

I swallowed before answering, "What's up?"

"Remember about that thing we were wondering about?" Alice asked.

"Oh right," I replied back.

"Well we were just wondering…" Rosalie started.

"Yeah I kind of got that," I said with a smile.

Esme smiled back before she lightly placed a hand on mine, "What are you going to do with the baby?" she asked.

I was a bit confused by the question, "What do you mean?"

"Are you going to keep it or give it away for adoption?" Esme asked softly.

I hadn't actually thought of that. That's usually the first thing an accidental mother would think of right? I thought it over for awhile making everyone around me wait in agony. I thought about the dream I had and the ultrasound picture I had received today. Not to mention that sound of the little heartbeat coming from ultrasound machine.

I couldn't do it. I can't give up my little T-Rex. "I'm keeping it," I finally answered after a long dreadful silence on my part.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. I don't think I can just give it up," I said in reasoning.

"But you don't know who the father is," Emmett announced.

"I don't care who the father is. It doesn't matter I'm keeping it," I said putting my hand over my stomach protectively.

Rosalie smiled, "Yay!" she said clapping her hands.

I shook my head amused and walked passed them and to the couch. Rosalie walked over and sat on the floor next to the couch. I had lain down to take a nap and I knew there were plenty of couches for them to sit on so my taking one wouldn't hurt.

I rested my head to the side and closed my eyes. My baby was full from the sandwich and happy. I didn't open my eyes when I felt someone brush their fingers across my belly.

"Hey baby," I heard Rosalie say, "I'm your aunt Rosalie."

"Rosalie what are you doing?" I asked not opening my eyes.

"Talking to the baby. If you talk to it while in the womb it should remember your voice when it comes out," she said with a smile in her voice.

I opened my eyes to look at her, "Okay no offense but that's just weird. Its bad enough you kiss and hug it."

She pouted, "Oh come on Bella!" she intertwined her hands together and placed them in front of her, "Please. Can I talk to the baby? Pleeeease?" she exaggerated the word out.

I sighed, "Fine."

"I want to do it to!" Alice complained.

"Yeah me too!" Emmett said from across the room.

"Count me in!" Esme said from the kitchen.

"I want to too!" Jasper said from the couch across from mine.

"Okay! Okay! You guys can all do it!" I told them back.

They all came over and surrounded the couch to talk to the baby. Everyone except for Edward and of course Carlisle. I watched Edward from across the room. He seemed a bit distant and thoughtful. He was probably off at Edward land.

When I finally yawned they all agreed to let me go to bed. I went over to the kitchen to have a little snack before I headed upstairs to change into my pajamas. Edward was already dressed and in bed when I entered. I changed in the bathroom and came out to get my toiletry bag.

I was looking for it on the dresser and remembered that it was in the bathroom and was halfway to the door when my stomach churned.

I froze right in front of Edward. He looked at me with a confused and worried expression, "Are you okay?" he asked.

As soon as the words came out of his mouth I ran straight into the bathroom and started throwing up over the toilet. I shook like crazy as I heaved up everything I had eaten that day. My stomach was killing me like crazy but I knew it was just because I was throwing up.

I stopped to take a breath and realized that someone was holding my hair back and rubbing circles on my back. I quickly flushed the toilet and got to my feet and rinsed my mouth with water from the sink.

I leaned on the counter and took in shaky breaths. "I'm sorry," Edward said.

I shook my head, "I don't think the sandwich triggered it. I think it was the fruit I ate afterwards."

He looked like he was about say something when I felt the acid rise in my throat again. I quickly ran back to the toilet and threw up again. I was sure I was done this time though so I quickly rinsed my mouth and took in some deep shaky breaths.

"Come on," Edward said, "Lets get you to bed." I walked over with shaky knees out of the bathroom and crawled on the bed. I got under the covers and lied down on my side. I felt horrible. I felt like I was going to get a fever.

I felt as Edward slid in next to me and turned off the lamp light. I shook lightly. I felt Edward touch my arm lightly, "You okay?" he asked.

"Y–yeah," I stuttered out.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"My stomach hurts and I can't stop shaking," I whispered.

He slid his arm around my torso and lightly placed his hand on my stomach, "Are you cold?" he asked.

"N–no, I just get like t–this after I t–throw up," I said.

He lightly rubbed on my stomach, "I wish I could help you more," he whispered against my ear.

My stomach was feeling a bit better. "That's helping," I said back.

"It is?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Yes," I said as I closed my eyes.

He continued to lightly and gently massage and rub my belly. After a while I ended up falling asleep. I woke up again when I heard someone talking.

"I hope you come out like your mom," Edward whispered. Is he sleep talking? Then I felt him lightly touch my tummy, "She's beautiful. Only someone that came from her could be as beautiful," it was quiet after that. I didn't move or open my eyes.

I just stayed perfectly still. I smiled lightly as I felt his lips gently touch the bare skin of my tummy. "You'll love her you know? There's no way you can help but love her." Maybe he felt self conscious about doing this in front of people. Maybe that's why he's doing it now.

He gently kissed my tummy again, "I love you. Don't forget that. Everyone in this house loves you _and_ mommy."

His little speech was over but he wasn't taking his hand off my tummy. I was about to just go back to sleep when I felt it. A small flutter. It surprised me so much that I sat upright with wide eyes.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	6. I'm The Father

**Chapter 6**

**(A/N: Rated M for Mature! Or in other words it contains Lemons! Don't say you hadn't been warned!)**

_It surprised me so much that I sat upright with wide eyes._

I looked at Edward, who was also looking at me with wide eyes, "Did you feel that?" I asked.

"I think so," he replied back.

And I felt it again. I smiled wide, "It moved!" I said happily. I put my hand over his to feel it. His hand felt warm under mine. "Can you believe it?" I asked still happy.

"Actually it's a bit hard to believe," he said with a small smile.

I smiled wider before I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I'm so glad you were here for it."

He wrapped his arms around me, "Me too. Are you feeling better?"

I pulled away and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, "Yeah _way_ better but I guess I'll have to get use to it."

"Things will–."

"Get better. I know, I know," I said with a small chuckle.

He smiled, "Okay well now that you know _that_ you should go back to sleep."

I nodded before I lay back down and got comfortable under the covers. He lay down next to me and looked me in the eyes. I felt a weird sense of déjà vu. I didn't know why right here and right now. I just did. I smiled at him before I scooted over and leaned my head against his chest.

He gently wrapped his arms around me making me scoot in closer. I wrapped my arm around him and closed my eyes. I fell into a deep sleep after that. I woke up when Edward's alarm clock went off. I turned my body around and turned it off.

I felt Edward's arm tighten around my torso. I stayed in bed a couple more minutes trying to wake myself up before I gently took Edward's arm off me and got up. I took a shower, got dressed and ready, and then stepped out of the bathroom.

Edward was sitting in bed with a sleepy face and looked up at me. I smiled at him, "Morning," I said.

"Morning," he said as he got up and went into the bathroom.

I went downstairs and my routine from then on was the same. School was the same as always. The day went by fast at school. It was always boring and my last period class was just talking about pregnancy which kind of had me entertained.

I'd come home everyday and the family would take turns to talk to my stomach except for Edward. He did that every night when he thought I was sleeping. My relationship with Edward was becoming closer than with anyone else. We'd talk about stupid things for hours until one of us fell asleep.

He started walking me to every class. And we ate together at lunch. I hadn't thrown up for a while because I'd eat things the baby wanted me to eat. I'd always have a sense of déjà vu when I was around him but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was.

On my last day of school Edward had a doctor's appointment and left early so I was hanging out with Alice. "I just got an idea!" Alice burst out at lunch.

"What?" I asked a bit amused.

"I know how we can find out who the father is!" she said happily.

"How?" I asked.

"I'll set up interviews with every guy that was at the party."

"You're joking right?"

"No, look I'll start them right now and interview some guys in between classes," she said before she got up and left with a bounce.

Great, my last day and she's going to humiliate me. Everyone in school knew I was pregnant already. They all assumed it was Edward's because he was always with me. Now that's stupid right? I was twice as big as I was when I was two and a half months pregnant.

Not that I was already huge but I had a bigger bump than I had before. I wore loose shirts to school in the beginning but once everyone found out, which I still don't know how they found out, I stopped hiding it.

I walked to my classes feeling loner than ever. But I knew I'd get over it once I got home and watched movies with Edward and the rest of the family. Today was Friday and it was my last day that I would be here. Thank god.

I walked across the parking lot and met up with Alice. She looked like she was about to burst from some exciting news she needed to tell me. "What's up Alice?" I asked.

"Ohmigawd! Ohmigawd! Ohmigawd!" she exclaimed, "I know who he is!" she said as she bounced up and down.

"'He' Who?" I asked confused.

"The father of your baby!!" she exclaimed happily.

"Oh," I was a bit scared to find out who it was, "Who is it?" I asked.

We got into the car and started driving towards the house.

"I just told you I found the father of your baby and you aren't happy?" she asked.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be disappointed by your answer," I said after a very, and I mean _very_, long silence.

We got out of the car and headed for the house.

"Maybe you won't be," she said with a smile.

We were in front of the door now, "Okay Alice who is it?" I asked before opening the door and entering inside.

"Mike Newton."

"Mike Newton?!" I exclaimed making everyone in the room look at me.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked.

"It's not him," I told Alice.

"How do you know? You were drunk remember?" Alice reasoned.

"Yea I remember but I _know_ it's not him," I told her again.

"How do you know that?" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tell you the truth Mike Newton doesn't look like a good lover."

She smiled wide, "Wait you remember the sex but you don't remember his face?"

"Ugh! No I don't remember his face."

"So then it probably is Mike," she said.

"It isn't," that didn't come from me this time. I looked across the room to meet Edward's eyes.

"How would you know?" Alice asked.

"Because I'm the father," he confessed.

That's when the flashback started.

_~Flashback~_

_Need to find a bathroom so I can clean up. Stupid Emmett had to make me drink those two cups of beer. Now I'm completely wasted. I walked upstairs carefully and went into each room. They were all occupied. Alice and Jasper were getting into it in their room._

_Rosalie and Emmett in their room. And some couple I didn't know in Carlisle and Esme's room. I went over to the only door that was left and peeped my head inside. No one was getting it on so I went straight to the restroom. I cleaned myself off and walked out of the bathroom._

_I stumbled near the bed and landed on someone's legs._

"_What the–," I looked over to see Edward sitting up._

"_Oops," I smiled, "Sorry. Did I interrupt something?" I asked._

"_Yeah I was sleeping," he said._

"_Sorry I just came in here to get cleaned up," I was about to get up and leave when an idea occurred to me, "You think I stay here tonight? I don't want my parents to see me like this."_

_He nodded and pulled the covers back. I walked around the bed and took everything off except for my bra and underwear. I turned around and smiled at Edward before I climbed in and just stared at him with a stupid grin._

"_You're cute," I said._

_He chuckled lightly, "And you're obviously drunk."_

_I shook my head with a smile, "No I always thought you were cute."_

_It was a bit quiet after that, "Why aren't you downstairs?" I asked._

"_Everyone's sticking their tongues down each others throats," he said with a shrug._

_I nodded, "True." I smiled wider as I cuddled up real close to him. I could feel his bare chest pressed up against mine. I leaned in and kissed him. He didn't kiss back at first but after a few seconds he started responding. He slowly pulled me under him and started kissing passionately._

_I reached down and slowly pulled his boxers down along with my underwear. _

_He pulled away from the kiss, "Are you sure?"_

_I could feel it. I could feel it teasing me at the entrance. I wanted it. I needed it. His teasing was driving me crazy, "Yes," I gasped out as yanked him in. I gasped louder from both the pain and the pleasure. I clawed at his back hard as he entered in and out rhythmically. "Oh Edward," I moaned out._

_He fastened the pace and kissed me fiercely, "Bella," he moaned louder than I had._

_I clawed at him harder, "Faster Edward. Faster," I moaned out in need. _

_He moved faster making me moan loud in pleasure. He was looking me in the eyes; he was going to say something. I could tell._

"_Bella," he gasped out. And then we both felt it. The orgasm that had just erupted inside of us. It shot out like a firework exploding in the sky. "God," he moaned out as he moved faster than before, "I love you."_

_Was he talking to god or to me? "Bella I love you." Okay he was talking to me. Something inside of me, in my heart, was telling me to respond back to that. "I love you too."_

_After that we had the best sex ever and through the whole thing we were saying we loved each other and calling each others names out. I woke up early in the morning by myself. It was five thirty in the morning. I looked around confused. Holy shit! I lost my virginity! I tried to remember with whom but I couldn't. I could hear the shower running. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs and headed home._

_~End flashback~_

The flashback had only taken a few seconds. "Son, it's nice of you to try and step up and help Bella but you don't have to–."

I cut Carlisle off, "He's telling the truth," I walked over to him slowly never breaking eye contact with him, "I remember now."

**A/N: Please Review!**


	7. The day we met

**Chapter 7**

_I cut Carlisle off, "He's telling the truth," I walked over to him slowly never breaking eye contact with him, "I remember now."_

I didn't know how to react to the news. Should I be mad? Happy? Relieved? Maybe all three? I just stared at him as I heard everyone in the room start talking happily. Some of them cheered in joy, some cried. None of that mattered though.

All I could think about was the fact that he had kept this secret from me for four months. After a couple minutes, I was still staring by the way; I realized that the room had grown quiet. The first words that came out of my mouth were, "Why?" I asked with a quivery voice.

"Why what?" he asked confused.

"Why didn't you _tell me_? Why didn't you just tell me when I first got _here_? All this time I've been _suffering_, trying to figure out who it was and you knew the whole time," my voice broke several times.

He took a step towards me and I cringed and took a step back, "I wanted to," he said in a pained voice.

"Then _why didn't you_?" my voice was watery.

"Because I was scared," he replied back.

"_You_ were scared. What about _me?_ _I _was the one that got kicked out. _I_ was the one who was considering abortion. _I _was the one that was considering adoption._ I_ had to make the decisions on what was best for the baby and me. The only thing _you_ had to juggle with was the decision to tell me," by now I had a few tears running down.

"Bella," he lightly touched my hand and I let him, "I'm sorry. I should have just told you right from the beginning. I was wrong to have thought about not having to tell you. I was a jerk for not telling you. I'm a stupid jerk period."

I looked down, my eyes crying more than I wanted them to, and sniffled. He gently pulled on my arm and pulled me into his arms. I buried my face in his chest and started crying. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and rested his cheek on the top of my head.

I closed my eyes and started sobbing harder. He walked over to the couch, with me still in his arms, and sat down. I was going to sit down next to him but he picked me up and sat me on his lap. I moved my head up to his neck and wrapped my arms around his chest.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Shh, it's okay."

After a couple of minutes I stopped crying. I wiped my face with the back of my hand and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Are you mad at me?" he asked in a whisper.

Was I mad at him? I should have been but I just couldn't be. I shook my head, "No," I croaked out.

"Why?" he asked.

"I can't be mad at you," I whispered.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'm a bit relieved," I responded back.

"Relieved?" he asked.

"I'm relieved that the baby's father isn't Mike Newton," I said in disgust.

He chuckled making me smile, "Are you happy?" he asked.

"That it was you and not Mike?" I asked.

"Yeah," he responded back.

"Definitely. Now the baby has a chance to actually come out attractive."

"Bella no matter who the father was the baby would come out beautiful."

"Yeah right," I said rolling my eyes.

He pulled away slightly to look at my face, "Bella you _are_ beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you that you aren't."

I looked into his eyes for a long time and realized that he believed what he was saying. I pursed my lips and noticed a strand of hair misplaced. It was dangling on his forehead. I reached up slowly and brushed the strand of hair back up.

I looked back into his eyes, "I'm tired," I said sleepily. He put his arm under my legs and lifted me off the couch. I unwrapped my arms from his chest and placed them around his neck. He carried me upstairs and gently placed me on the bed. I leaned back and rested my head on my pillow.

Edward went over and sat on the spot he would be sleeping on. He gently brushed my hair away from my face before making his fingers linger on my cheek. "Lie down," I whispered.

He did what I said and just looked into my eyes. "I need to ask you something," I whispered in a soft voice.

"Ask me anything," he replied back.

My stomach quivered a bit, I didn't know if I should tell him–or rather ask him. "Did you mean it?" I whispered so low that I didn't know if he heard me.

"When?" he asked.

"The day we…you know," I said making sure I didn't blush.

"What part?" he asked.

"The part where you said you loved me. Did you mean it?"

He lightly brought his hand up and traced his finger along my lip, "Yeah I meant it. I've always loved you Bella."

I was a bit shocked by the last part, "Since when?" I asked.

"Remember the day we met?" he asked.

_~Flashback~_

"_Look at the new kids over there," Lauren whispered to me in disgust._

_I looked over at the kids. They didn't look disgusting to me. They seemed very attractive actually. "What's wrong with them?" I asked in curiosity._

"_They're all adopted but they're together like _together _together. The pixie haired girl is with the blonde haired one and the blonde chick is with the buff black haired guy."_

"_They're probably not related," I murmured as I watched them all look around for a table to sit at._

"_They probably are," Lauren said with an evil grin._

_I looked back at them and watched as they made their way towards an empty table. Poor kids…they look so lost. I got up from the table and walked over to them. I ignored Lauren's and Jessica's confused glares as I walked over and stopped right in front of the table with a smile._

"_Hi," I said with a smile. They all stood there looking a bit scared._

"_I'm sorry is this your table?" the pixie haired girl asked._

_I looked back at the empty table behind me and back at them, "No I just came over to ask if I could sit with you."_

_They all looked at each other, "Sure," the pixie haired girl said with a small smile._

_They all walked around me and sat down. I set my tray down on the table but stayed standing, "I'm Bella," I introduced myself._

_The pixie haired girl smiled, "That's a beautiful name."_

_I smiled back, "Thank you."_

"_I'm Alice," she said, "This is Jasper," she pointed to the blonde guy next to her, "And Rosalie," the blonde haired girl, "Emmett," she continued to the guy that was sitting next to Rosalie. "And that's Edward," I turned around to see a gorgeous bronze haired boy sitting all by himself._

"_Hi," I said with a small wave, "So I was wondering if you guys would like a tour of the school and the town," I said._

"_That would be great," Rosalie said with a smile._

"_You don't mind me asking a question do you?" I asked._

"_No go ahead," Jasper replied back._

"_You guys aren't related are you?" I asked._

_Alice chuckled, "No, well not all of us. Emmett, Edward and I are actual brother and sisters. And Jasper and Rosalie are twins."_

"_And you guys are like together?" I asked._

_She nodded, "Me and Jasper and Emmett with Rosalie." She said with a smile._

_I looked over at Edward and went to sit next to him, "What about you?" I asked with a smile._

_He seemed to be mute so Alice answered for him, "He's single."_

_I smiled back at him, "Nice to know."_

_~End of Flashback~_

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well that's the day I started having a crush on you but didn't want to accept it," he replied back.

"What? Why?" I asked confused. That hurts. He didn't want to like me? Huh…how the hell did he end up falling in love with me then?

**A/N: Please review!**


	8. Memories and Kicks

**Chapter 8**

_Huh…how the hell did he end up falling in love with me then?_

"I didn't think you were hanging around with us because you wanted to. I knew who your old friends were and thought that maybe you were going to set some kind of prank on us," he replied back.

"What changed your mind?" I asked.

"Remember that day Lauren came to confront you?" he asked.

_~Flashback~_

_I was laughing about the joke Emmett had just cracked when Lauren popped up in front of us._

"_Hey freakazoids," she said with a sneer to the Cullen's._

"_Don't talk to them like that," I said a bit pissed off._

"_What? Now you're taking their side?" she asked in anger._

"_You know what? Yeah I am because I'd rather hang out with people not dogs," I replied back._

"_Did you just call me a bitch?" she asked even madder now._

"_What are you deaf too?" I shot back._

_She took a step so close that her face was inches away from mine, "Watch it Swan."_

"_The only one that needs to watch anything is you," I replied back as I looked her up and down in disgust._

"_Lauren lets go," Jessica said from behind her in fright._

_She glared at me before she backed off and stalked away. I rolled my eyes and turned back to them, "So what were we talking about?" I asked cheerful again._

_~End of Flashback~_

"That's the day you realized you loved me?" I asked surprised.

"No that's the day I realized that you weren't playing us and I gave up and admitted to myself that I had a crush on you."

"So when was the day you realized it?" I asked.

"It was your sixteenth birthday and we had been friends for a year already."

_~Flashback~_

_No one got it for me. Of course not; I never get what I want on my birthday. I picked up the last present and read who it was from._

_I looked up at Edward in surprise, "You got me a present?" I wasn't expecting anything from him._

_He smiled lightly as he stuck his hands in his front pocket jeans, "Yeah."_

"_Come on Bella open it!" Alice said in excitement._

_I looked down at the box and unwrapped it carefully. It was a small box covered with roses. I slowly lifted the lid and froze completely. There it was. The one thing I wanted. My heart froze over completely before it raced in my chest._

_He got me the music box. There inside the box was a beautiful music box shaped like an oval in a beautiful shade of dark blue. It had small gold roses twirled all around it. If I opened it 'Clair de Lune' would start playing. My favorite song._

_I gently set it on the table and jumped up and wrapped my arms around Edward tightly with a huge smile. I couldn't contain my happiness. I pulled away and jumped up and down, "Thank you!" I gave him a kiss on the lips, "Thank you!" I gave him another quick one, "Thank you!!" I did it again and quickly hugged him again._

_~End of Flashback~_

I looked behind me to see the music box in perfect condition on the nightstand next to my side of the bed. I looked back at him and leaned in closer to him, "Edward?" my lips were just inches away from his. Our bodies touching.

"Yeah?" he replied back a bit breathless.

I looked into his eyes intently and waited for his eyes to look up from my lips. He looked up into my eyes and looked into them intently, "I love you."

I could see the surprise light in his eyes for just a moment before they filled with warmth and love, "I love you too."

I leaned my lips closer to his until they gently brushed against his. I brought my hand up and placed it on his neck. He slid his hand gently up and on my belly. I deepened the kiss a bit more when I felt it. I pulled away surprised.

Did I imagine it? And then I felt it again. The little pitter patter of my baby's feet as it kicked. I smiled at him, "It kicked. The baby kicked."

A huge grin spread across his face. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at my stomach. He sat up and placed both his hands on both sides of my tummy. I smiled as it kicked over and over, "What do you think it'll be?" I asked.

He looked over at me and smiled, "I don't know."

"What do you want it to be?" I asked.

He looked down at my tummy with a smile before looking back over at me, "A girl."

I looked at him surprised, "Really? Why?"

"I want her to come out as beautiful as her mother," he replied back as he looked at my tummy again.

The baby was still kicking. I smiled lightly, "I want a boy."

He looked over at me with a confused yet amused expression, "Why?"

"Because I want a little Eddie Jr," I said with a grin.

He lightly glared at me, "You know I hate that name."

"Why? It sounds cute," I reasoned.

"I don't want to sound cute," he said with a sad smile.

"Whether you sound it or not you _are_ cute," I told him.

He rested his ear against my belly and listened as it kicked, "She's kicking a lot," he said with a smile.

"Yeah thank god it doesn't hurt," I said back.

"What does it feel like?" he asked.

"Like a little pitter patter," I replied back.

He smiled again, "I can't believe we made a baby."

"What did you expect a dog?" I asked.

He chuckled lightly, "No…it's just that…I've been in love with you for years and we're _actually_ having a baby."

He moved away from my stomach and laid back next to me. I placed my hands on my stomach to see how it felt from the outside. I turned my head to look at him and rolled my eyes, "Well I can believe it."

"Really?" he asked.

"Well sure I should have known I'd end up pregnant since _someone here _didn't use protection."

"Hey, it's not like I planned on having sex with you. It just happened," he defended himself.

By now the baby had stopped kicking so I turned to lay down on my side to face him, "Am I the only girl you've had sex with?" I asked.

"No, although you were the best I've ever had," he said with a smile.

"Who were the other girls?" I asked curiously.

"There was only one," he answered.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Lauren," he replied back.

"Lauren? Seriously? Why?"

"I got mad at you," he answered back.

"So you decide to go sleep with someone?" I asked incredulously.

"No, she had asked me out earlier that day and I had said no but then I saw you making out with Tyler and–," I lifted my hand up to cut him off.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! When did I ever make out with Tyler?" I think I would remember something like that. But then you'd think I would have remembered who I had sex with on my first time.

"It was two weeks after your sixteenth birthday and you were wearing that purple shirt with weird designs on it making out with Tyler against his van," he said with a bit of hurt in his voice.

**A/N: Please Review!!**


	9. Mistakes

**Chapter 9**

"_It was two weeks after your sixteenth birthday and you were wearing that purple shirt with weird designs on it making out with Tyler against his van," he said with a bit of hurt in his voice._

"I've never made out with Tyler," I stated, "You must have seen wrong."

"No I remember the shirt you were wearing and your hair was down and you were all over the guy."

I shook my head a bit amused, "I wasn't the only one wearing that shirt that day. I remember Alice getting all upset because she was the one that picked it out."

"Wait then who was making out with Tyler?" he asked.

"Jessica Stanley," I said once I remembered.

"So your saying that I went over and had the worst sex in my life for no reason at all?" he replied back a bit stunned.

I smiled lightly, "That bad ha?"

"She was horrible. And the fact that I didn't know anything didn't really help. Neither did the fact that I didn't find her attractive at all. It only lasted like three minutes after that I left as soon as I could," he cringed at the thought.

"Three minutes? Wow that is horrible," I said truthfully.

"Yeah so you can imagine how great it felt with you," he said truthfully.

"Why? Because it wasn't three minutes long?" I asked.

"Not just because of that. It had all the things I didn't have with Lauren. You're attractive, actually more than that, and with you it felt like everything just came naturally. It felt right," he whispered.

"I know exactly what you mean," I whispered back.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead lightly, "Get some sleep." I looked down to see that I was still wearing what I had worn to school.

"I think I need to change first," I said as I got up and went into the restroom. I picked out a nightgown that was really short and brushed my teeth before I turned the light off in the bathroom and walked out and into the bedroom.

Edward was already in his boxers under the covers. I went over to the foot of his side of the bed and crawled up to my spot. I got under the covers and slid down until my head hit my pillow. My nightgown slid up passed my hips but I didn't bother to pull it down.

I looked over at Edward to see him lying on his back with his eyes closed. I moved in closer to him but he still didn't open his eyes. I lifted his arm out of the way and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me tightly.

I placed my arm over his midsection and placed my leg in between his legs. My hip lightly brushed up against his waist. "Bella?" he asked a bit stiffly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you wearing shorts?" he asked.

"No I'm wearing a nightgown…why?"

"Well it's kind of making me…uncomfortable. Or a little too comfortable if you get what I mean," he replied back.

It took me a while to get what he was saying, "Oh," I moved my leg away from him, "Sorry." I moved my lower body away from him completely and closed my eyes. "Night," I murmured out sleepily.

"Good night," he replied back.

I felt myself wake up slowly. I wasn't aware of anything around me until I was fully awake.

"It's kicking so much," I heard Rosalie murmur.

Now that I was awake I could feel the hands on my stomach. There were at least four hands on my stomach. I slowly opened my eyes to see Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice around me on the bed with their hands on my stomach. "Have you guys never heard of personal bubble?" I asked annoyed.

Rosalie smiled wide at me, "The baby is kicking!"

"Ha yeah I know that. I doubt any of you are feeling the pitter patter on the inside," I said as I sat up. I got off the bed and started walking out of the room.

Alice popped up in front of me making me stop in my tracks, "Where do you think you're going?"

I looked at her confused, "Downstairs? To eat?"

"But you can't go downstairs," Alice said.

I glared at her lightly before I moved her out of the way, "Just because I'm a klutz doesn't mean I can't walk down some stairs you guys."

I walked down the stairs slowly but could hear them right on my tail…if I had a tail. "No we know that I mean you shouldn't go downstairs," Alice explained.

I stopped halfway down the stairs, "Why not?" I asked.

"Edward's down there," Rosalie informed me.

"So? Wait is he with another girl cause if he is," I started walking down the stairs a bit pissed off now, "He will be _so_ in for it."

I stopped at the kitchen entrance, Edward was sitting at the counter eating, and I looked around him.

"What?" Edward asked looking around himself.

I looked back at Alice confused, "There's no one here. Why didn't you want me to come downstairs?" I asked confused.

They were all looking at me confused, "Wait," Rosalie started, "You're not…mad at him?" she asked slowly.

I walked over to Edward and sat on the seat next to his, "No…why would I be?" I asked as I started picking at his plate.

"Well you sure looked mad at him last night," Emmett commented.

"Well we worked things out. Why do you guys _think_ I should be mad at him?" I asked.

"NO!" they all yelled at the same time.

I winced a bit and covered my ears, "Gosh people no need to make me deaf."

"Sorry," Jasper apologized for them.

"So where you guys headed to?" I asked once I noticed the way they were dressed. They were all wearing winter clothes like heavy duty winter clothes.

"Alaska to go see the Denali's," Alice said.

I nodded before looking at Edward, "Are you going?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No I'm staying here with you."

"Yeah we wouldn't want the daddy to go see Tanya now would we," Emmett said.

"Tanya?" I asked confused.

"She's nobody," Edward said quickly.

I looked away from him and looked up at Rosalie for an explanation, "She's a friend of the family. She had the biggest crush on Edward. Use to follow him around like a puppy dog," she said with a sly smile.

"She's over exaggerating," Edward leaned in and told me.

"And damn was she hott," Emmett said before getting a slap across the head from Rosalie.

Edward quickly snapped his head back to Emmett and glared at him, "Shut up Emmett."

"Edward calm down," I told him with a small chuckle, "You don't have to attack your brother just because he thinks some chick is hott."

He looked back at me surprised, "Sorry I just…I didn't want you to get upset."

"Why would I get upset? Wait you didn't get this chick pregnant too did you?" I asked jokingly.

"No of course not," he said horrified.

I chuckled again, "I was joking." I looked back up at them, "So when you guys leaving?" I asked.

"When Carlisle and Esme get back," Jasper said.

I nodded before I lightly poked Edward's side. He looked up from his plate at me. I gave him my puppy dog face, "Wanna feed baby and me?"

He smiled before he lifted his fork to my mouth. I smiled once he gently pulled the fork out of my mouth. I leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips, "Thanks," I said once I pulled away and swallowed.

"Hold it right there!" Rosalie yelled.

I looked up at her a bit confused, "What?" I asked.

"Do you realize what you just did?!" Alice asked happily.

"Umm…I kissed my baby's daddy?" I asked confused.

"Yeah you did!" Emmett yelled happily.

"Okay," I looked back at Edward, "I'm…confused."

He smiled lightly before he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "They didn't know."

"Know what?" I asked confused.

"About us," he replied.

"_About us_? But you told everyone you were the father," the confusion was kind of getting me a headache.

He chuckled lightly, "No I mean about us being a couple."

"Oh," I finally caught on. I pursed my lips and looked down, "Gosh I feel stupid."

**A/N: Please Review!!**


	10. So happy

**Chapter 10**

_I pursed my lips and looked down, "Gosh I feel stupid."_

He placed his hand on top of mine making me look up at him, "You're not stupid. It's understandable."

"Yeah right," I said looking away.

He gently placed his finger under my chin and turned my face towards him, "I'm telling the truth love. Believe me."

Love? Is that my new nickname now? I smiled at it.

"Love? Dude that's so gay," Emmett said.

I looked up at him and glared, "Shut up!" I looked back at Edward and smiled, "I like it."

He smiled before he gently tucked my hair behind my ears with both hands, "Good cause that's what I'm calling you now."

He slowly leaned in and gently kissed my bottom lip. I brought my hand up and placed it lightly on the back of his neck and kissed him back.

"Aww," I heard Alice and Rosalie say before I heard two slaps.

I pulled away from the kiss to see the guys rubbing the back of there heads, "Why can't you be that romantic?!" Rosalie complained.

I chuckled lightly, "Yeah cause slapping him across the head is showing romance."

She smiled at me, "Yup it's the closest thing we got to romantic."

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Alice and Jasper. They were really going at it, "Okay you two get a room," I said as I covered my eyes.

They all chuckled, "What? You can have a make out session but _we_ can't?" Alice asked with a smile.

"We may have made out but my man wasn't getting all touchy like yours," I said with a sly smile.

Alice looked at me surprised, "He was getting touchy?" she turned to look at him and smiled sheepishly, "I didn't even notice."

"I wonder why?" I asked playfully.

She pursed her lips and smiled lightly, "Yeah umm lets change the subject."

"Whoa she's turning red!" Emmett said with a smile.

"No I'm not!" she said as she covered her cheeks with her hands.

"Alice!" I whined, "Stop turning red! You're gonna make me turn red!" I complained.

"I can't help it," she said as she turned away.

I looked away and took the fork from Edward's hand to start feeding myself. A couple minutes after I had started eating Carlisle and Esme showed up, "Hey what's up?" Esme asked as she walked into the kitchen.

I finished eating my half and gave Edward the rest, "Not much. So how long are you guys gonna stay over there?"

"A week or less," Carlisle responded back, "We're not quite sure yet."

I got off the stool I was sitting on and was going to go to the living room but Esme stopped me. She embraced me in a hug and pulled back with a watery smile, "I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother."

I smiled back at her, "You've made me _so_ happy," she said with tears in her eyes, "Take care of my little granddaughter or grandson while we're gone," she said as she wiped her tears away.

I smiled back at her, "I will."

She looked behind me, "You look after her. You hear me," she told Edward.

"Of course I'm going to look after her," Edward said before his arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled as I leaned my head back and looked at him.

"Aww you guys look so cute together," Alice said.

I smiled before I turned around in Edward's arms so I could see Alice, "You bet your ass."

They all chuckled lightly, "Well we should get going," Carlisle announced.

Esme came over and lightly placed her hands on my tummy, "Bye baby. Oh!"

The baby kicked. I smiled at her, "It kicked!" she said happily.

I nodded, "It's been doing that all night."

She turned to look at Carlisle with a huge grin on her face, "Honey it's kicking!"

He smiled at her and came to touch my tummy, "May I?" he asked.

I smiled, "You're the first one to ask," I said before I nodded.

He lightly placed his hand on the top of my tummy like a doctor would and smiled.

"Okay guys we need to get on the road," Rosalie said.

Esme and Carlisle smiled at me before they gave me a small hug, "Take care," Carlisle said.

"We'll be back soon," Esme said.

After that they left I turned to Edward with a grin.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"We're…going……..shopping!" I said happily.

He looked at me confused, "Okay who are you and what have you done with my Bella?"

I chuckled before taking his hands, "It's not for me it's for the baby. We're going baby shopping."

He smiled, "Okay well then we better go change," he said as he wrapped one arm around my waist and led me upstairs.

The stairs creaked as we walked up but we just ignored it. Edward went into the restroom to change while I got some clothes Alice had gotten me and changed in the bedroom.

I put on a pink silk blouse that was tight under my breasts and clearly showed I was pregnant. I was wearing some big jeans that fit me perfectly and converse.

I stood in front of the mirror and sighed with a frown. I looked fat. I'm never gonna get used to this. I moved my body to the right to examine myself from side and ran my hand down my stomach.

I tried to suck it in but that wasn't happening. I let out the breath I had sucked in and sighed again.

"You look beautiful," I turned around, my hair swishing in my face, to see Edward leaning against the bathroom doorway.

I smiled at him, "How long have you been standing there?"

"A couple minutes," he said with a grin.

"That's not fair you shouldn't be spying on your pregnant girlfriend," I said with a pout.

He chuckled as he walked over to me and placed his hands on my waist, "I have a right to look," he looked down at me, "You honestly look perfect Bella."

I looked away and looked in the mirror, "I look fat," I complained.

"You're not fat you're pregnant," he reasoned.

"Yes but now everyone will be able to see it. I feel like I'm wearing a big neon saying 'watch out everyone she's pregnant'" I said as I looked down at my tummy.

He lifted my chin up with his finger, "Who cares what other people think. All that matters is that you have a miracle growing inside of you and you'll be able to carry it in your arms in a matter of months."

I smiled up at him, "Where _do_ you get all the romance from?"

He smiled down at me, "It comes naturally when I'm with you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to lightly kiss his lips. He wrapped his arms fully around me and kissed me back, "You ready to go?"

"Yup," I said with a smile.

"Let's go then," he said as he led me downstairs and into his car.

**A/N: Please review!**


	11. Shopping Gone Bad

**Chapter 11**

"_Let's go then," he said as he led me downstairs and into his car._

The drive to Port Angeles was silent but I ended falling asleep on the way. We went straight to the big mall and walked inside together. I pushed the cart as we went through JcPenny's and looked for the baby department.

"What are we going to buy it?" Edward asked.

"Well the stuff we can buy that are in neutral colors like the crib and baby bottles," I said as I looked around for the baby section, "We aren't going to buy a lot I mean I'm pretty sure Alice is planning a baby shower of some sort."

He chuckled, "You're probably right. So then why did we come?" he asked.

"Well to look around…and to get out of the house." I stopped in my tracks right in front of the baby section. I could have sworn I was looking at the back of my mothers head.

"What?" Edward asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing I'm just seeing things."

I gasped silently when I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist from behind me. I was more surprised then anything else. "I didn't know hallucinations were one of the side affects to pregnancy," he said with amusement in his voice.

We walked like that into the baby section. He had his chin resting on my shoulder and I had a grin on my face while I pushed the cart. "It isn't," I said with a smile, "But I swear I saw my," the woman that was in front of us turned around, "Mom?" I asked surprised to see her here.

Edward quickly dropped his hands and straightened out beside me. I glanced up at him before looking back at my mom, "What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

She pursed her lips and looked down at the baby dress that she had in her hands, "Just…looking."

I looked at her a bit surprised and confused, "Looking at baby clothes? Since when was I expecting a little brother or sister?" I asked skeptically.

"I was just…thinking things over," she replied back sadly.

"About what?" I asked softly.

"You," she looked down at my stomach, "And my grandchild."

"According to dad this isn't your grandchild," I told her.

"He's been miserable without you Bella. He doesn't eat as much anymore and he never watches TV. He just stays on the couch staring at that picture we all took together a year ago," she told me with a sad expression.

"I don't understand," I told her as I shook my head, "He kicks me out and now he's _pining_ over me?"

"You have to understand him sweetie. He found out that his only daughter had sex at the age of 17. That you were expecting a child from some guy," she explained.

"I didn't do it on purpose though. It was an accident I didn't even remember any of it," I confessed to her.

She gave me a puzzled expression, "So then you didn't know who the father was?" she asked.

I shook my head shamefully, "No, I didn't know…but I know now," I made sure not to look up at Edward when I said it. Although I'm sure that by now she's figured it out. Why would Edward come to the store with me instead of Alice? It's just too easy to figure out.

She looked up at Edward questionably before looking down at me, "I thought you two were just friends?" she asked.

I pursed my lips lightly as I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, "Uh yeah…things have kind of changed…if you haven't noticed."

"Are you two getting married?" she asked.

"What? No of course not," I quickly told her. As soon as the words came out of my mouth I felt Edward move slightly away from me.

My mom glanced up at Edward but I was too afraid to look at his face. Did what I say hurt him? Is he mad? She looked back down at me, "Well I better get going," she hesitated to say what she wanted to say next, "Can I…call you later?" she asked slowly.

I nodded, "Yeah sure."

She smiled and slowly reached over to hug me, "You should come visit your father soon."

I pulled away and smiled lightly, "Sure…bye mom." I slowly passed her and pretended to continue looking around. I knew what was gonna happen next. Something happened to him when I said those four little words. And I knew it wasn't something good.

I left the cart in the baby department and turned around to see that he was still in the same place as before. He hadn't moved an inch. And now that I can see his face I could see the mixture of emotions that he was feeling. Hurt, anger…maybe even hate? I sighed shakily before I slowly walked over to him, "Let's go," I half whispered.

I ended up getting to the car first. He arrived a minute later but that was because he was walking so slowly. I looked out my window through the whole drive. The silence was killing me but I didn't want to get him more upset by asking him what was wrong.

"So what we're not going to talk about this?" he asked with a bitter voice.

I just continued ignoring him as I watched the house get closer.

"Are you ignoring me?" he asked a bit hurt now. I thought I was the one that was supposed to have mood swings.

I looked over at him feeling a bit guilty, "No I'm not ignoring you…anymore," I whispered out the last part.

He turned the car off and looked at me…or more like glared. "So are we _ever_ going to talk about this?" he hissed out.

I could feel the tears coming. Being pregnant makes you freakin sensitive for everything. I clenched my jaw and opened the door to the car, "No!" I slammed the door hard before I quickly made my way to the house.

"Don't walk away from me!" he yelled as he started following me into the house.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want!" I yelled back as I started stomping my way upstairs.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To _your_ room! Which I just kicked you out of!" I walked down the hall and slammed his door shut and locked it so that he wouldn't be able to come in.

This is horrible. We patch things up the night before and now we're fighting. How the _hell_ did that happen? Still mad, I walked over to the music box and shoved it to the ground. As soon as it hit the floor my heart fell with it. I quickly got on the floor next to it and picked up the pieces with tears rolling down my face.

Why was I _so_ stupid?! I put the pieces in the box and hugged it to my chest in sorrow. I slowly stood up after that and placed it on the nightstand with a frown. I couldn't bear to throw it away. It was too precious to me. Even if it was broken.

I slowly walked over to the restroom and changed into a pair of shorts and a nightgown. Feeling completely exhausted I climbed into Edward's side of the bed and fell asleep to his scent.

I woke up to a grumbling in my stomach. The baby was hungry. I sighed as I sat up and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands. As soon as I was completely awake I got up and headed for the staircase. That's when I felt it. A twinge in my stomach. I looked down at the staircase alarmed before shrugging it off. Little did I know that the twinge wasn't because I was hungry or I wanted to puke…it was a warning.

**A/N: Muah-hahahahahahahahaha!!! Please review!**


	12. Little Problem

**Chapter 12**

_Little did I know that the twinge wasn't because I was hungry or I wanted to puke…it was a warning._

As soon as I placed my foot on the first step I heard a loud creak before I heard what sounded like an earthquake. I quickly looked down to see each step sinking and falling to the floor. It was inching closer but I couldn't make my body move. I was frozen in terror.

I finally managed to snap out of it as soon as the step I had my foot on was about to crumble. I jumped back as quickly as I could with a small yelp. I landed on my bottom, thankfully, and looked at the now destroyed staircase in shock and fear.

I was breathing heavily from fright. It took me awhile to realize it but I could have died or even worse I could have killed the baby.

"Bella? Bella?!" I could hear Edward calling me from downstairs. I slowly reached up with a shaky hand and ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to control my breathing.

"Bella answer me!" he yelled desperately.

I slowly inched closer to the edge and looked down at him, "I'm right here," I told him with a shaky voice.

"Are you hurt?" he asked quickly.

"No…not that I know of," I looked down and gently placed my hand over my stomach. Although I may have had the fright of my life the baby was rather calm.

"Is the baby okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah he's fine," I replied back before looking down at the mess the staircase made. "Umm how am I going to get down from here?" I asked.

"Well…I can try to get up there and get you," he said as he started walking on the rubble.

"No! Don't you'll hurt yourself!" I told him quickly.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me, "You don't want me to get you down?" he asked with a hurt tone.

"Not if it can risk your life I don't," I told him.

He backed away but never looked away from my eyes, "I'm sorry about earlier."

He probably realized that I could have died up here without him apologizing first. "I…I don't get why you got mad," I told him.

"Did you think I was such an ass that sooner or later I wouldn't propose?" he seemed to have gotten back into the mood of the fight.

"No I don't think you're an ass…except for right now…but we barely started this relationship…don't you think it would be too _soon_ to even _think_ about marriage?" I asked.

"No," he replied back almost instantly.

"You do realize that we've _only _been going out for two days right?" I asked as I tested his mental health.

"I don't care how long we've been going out. I love you," his last words came out in a begging tone that made my heart race in my chest.

"I love you too," I told him back in the same tone.

"Then why is marriage such a problem?" he asked.

"What if you change your mind?" I asked as I looked down at my hands.

"Why would I change my mind?" he asked perplexed.

I sighed slowly, "I don't know…maybe you'll think I'm boring once the baby comes or something."

"I'll never think your boring Bella. I love you for who you are not for your humor," he told me with a small smile.

I smiled back lightly, "Edward?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"I have a little problem up here," I told him.

His face went from happy to concerned, "Is it the baby?" he asked.

"Yes," I told him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The baby's hungry," I said with a grin.

He sighed in relief as he glared up at me lightly, "And how do you suppose I bring you food up there?"

"Toss it?" I asked with the same grin.

"What do you want?" he asked as he took a step back towards the kitchen.

"Umm…how about one of your special ham and cottage cheese sandwiches?"

He grinned up at me, "Coming right up," he slowly turned around and went into the kitchen. I stood up and went back into the room. My heart clenched in my chest lightly at the sight of my broken music box. I wonder if Edward knows someone that can fix it.

"Bella?!" Edward called from downstairs.

I walked slowly back over to the broken staircase and looked down at him, "What's wrong?" he asked sympathetically.

I managed to sit myself down and hang my legs over the edge. I looked down at my hands and sighed sadly. I wonder if he'd get mad because I broke it.

"Bella if you don't tell me what's wrong I'm going to find a way up there whether it kills me or not," Edward stated matter-of-factly.

I looked at him and shook my head, "Nothing."

"Why won't you tell me?" he practically begged.

"I'm scared you'll get mad," I whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Why would I get mad? What did you do?" he asked a bit concerned now.

I bit my lip lightly and looked down at my hands as the tears started forming.

"Please don't cry," he pleaded. I couldn't help it. I'm a pregnant woman and I'm sensitive at the moment. "What happened?" he asked.

I sniffled and bit my lip again before I looked at him, "I broke it."

His eyebrows crumpled together in confusion, "Broke what?"

"The music box," my voice came out watery.

His expression relaxed and softened over by the news I had just told him, "Why?" he asked.

"I was stupid. I was mad at you and I ended up smashing it to the ground," I said with shame and sadness. I loved that damn little box. My eyes watered even more at that thought.

"Its okay I'll get it fixed," he replied back.

I looked at him in surprise, "You _will_?" my voice broke.

"Of course," he replied back instantly.

"You aren't mad at me?" I asked a bit surprised and confused.

He smiled lightly, "No I'm not mad at all."

I smiled at him tears of joy wanting to escape my eyes now, "So did you make it?"

He chuckled and shook his head lightly, "Yes I made it."

"Well what are you waiting for? Toss it will ya?" I told him as I lifted my hands up for it.

He had put it in a zip lock bag. He swung his hand back lightly and tossed it up to me. I unbelievable caught it right, "Thanks."

"I'm going to go call someone to come fix this mess. Maybe they can figure out how to get you down safely," he replied back.

"Okay well I'll be up here…I have no where else to go," I whispered towards the end as I took the sandwich out of the zip lock bag.

Edward smiled as he walked away and into the living room. I started eating my sandwich happily and was finished with it by the time Edward came back into view.

"Okay they're on their way over here," he informed me.

I nodded as I wiped my hands together, "So where are we going to sleep?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Well they're not going to finish today and I don't think I can sleep on the couch very comfortably…" I prompted.

"Crap," he breathed out as he ran his fingers through his messy hair, "I didn't even think about that."

I bit my lip as I thought about where we could go, "How about my parent's house?" I asked.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

I was confused by his expression and tone, "Yeah…why?" I asked.

"Well your parents kicked you out…and they disclaimed you," he whispered the last part but I heard him anyways.

I looked away from him and sighed. He was right. I shouldn't forgive them so easily after everything they did to me. I should be mad at them for a long time. But I just couldn't do it. After what my mom told me about dad I could just picture him all depressed at home waiting for me to return. He probably wonders where he went wrong. I mean I'm his only child and I ended up getting pregnant in my teenage years. Sure I'm eighteen but I'm not even legal to drink yet and I had already done it.

And I'm not even married which is probably what he expected from me and I got pregnant before I got married. He probably thinks I'm a big disappointment. I was disappointed when I found out so I can only imagine he was more disappointed in me than I was with myself.

**A/N: Please Review!**


End file.
